Una historia no muy comun
by stefanyandreagf
Summary: Alex y nathan son los primos de los shays lo que no saben es que su visita cambiaran algunas cosas.(primera historia)
1. el comienzo de la historia

**Hola soy nueva en fanfiction espero que esto les guste ahora sin mas.**

**Icarly no es mio es de Dan Schneider y de nickelodeon.**

**Capitulo 1:El comienzo de la historia.**

General POV

Carly, Sam y Freddie estaban en ridgeway los dos últimos se encontraban peliando mientras que Carly traba de llamar su atención.

-Chicos-decia Carly pero seguian peliando-chicos-los chicos aun seguían peliando -CHICOS-grito haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver -lo siento-dijo la pelimarron.

-Carly que te pasa-dijo molesta la rubia tocándose la oreja-creo que te escucharon en japon-dijo sam mientras freddie acentia lo que decía la rubia.

-hay ustedes son unos exagerados no grite tan duro-dijo la pequeña de los Shay.

-Yo vi a Gibby gritar HAY MI TIMPANO-dijo Freddie.

-yo también lo vi-dijo Sam.

-si yo también lo vi fue gracioso. y recuerden después de la escuela a mi casa para el ensayo de iCarly-dijo Carly cambiando el de tema.

-Andas diciendo como si no lo fuera a hacer –dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo y luego se abofetearon.

-deberian dejar de hacer eso-dijo Carly.

-si tienes razón-dijo Sam.

-Concuerdo contigo-dijo Freddie.

**Después de la escuela en el apartamento Shay.**

-Spencer ya llegue-grito la morena mientras Sam se dirigía hacia el refrigerador y Freddie a la computadora.

-Spencer en donde estas?-Pregunto de nuevo Carly.

-Aqui-grito el artista saliendo de su cuarto rápidamente.

-que haces?-se atrevio a preguntar Carly.

-Una escultura FENOMENAL-dijo con arrogancia Spencer.

-bien te la acepto si no haces que se incendie-dijo la Castaña.

-cuando e incendiado algo-dijo Spencer haciendo que los tres adolecentes lo miraran con cara de _enserio_.

-mejor me voi a terminarla-dijo el mayor de los Shays derrotado.

-hay Spencer-dijeron al mismo tiempo el trio de iCarly.

**Horas mas tarde en el ensayo.**

-Bien ahora Sam y yo haremos el vaquero con bigote y la campesina tonta que creía que el bigote del vaquero era una ardilla-dijo Carly

-yo quería que empanizaramos a Freddie-dijo Sam haciendo pucheros y Freddie la miro con cara de _que te pasa_.

-hay chicos; yo voi por algo de beber quieren algo?-pregunto Carly.

-yo quiero agua por favor- dijo Freddie.

-yo quiero una pepicola-dijo Sam.

-ok-respondio Carly.

-…-silencio era lo que se escuchaba por parte de los dos jóvenes.

-y….estas bien-pregunto Freddie.

-…..si-respondio Sam.

-bien-respondio Freddie para que otra vez llegara el silencio.

lo que ellos no sabian era que Carly no iba a regresar en un rato...un muy largo rato.

**Esto es todo por ahora si quieren que la continue denle en el botón** de** abajo que dice review **

**PD:porfa hagan a una niña de 11años feliz (hablo de mi).**

**BIE.**


	2. HAY NO PUEDE SER

**Hola aqui de Nuevo; parece que a nadie le gusto el primer capitulo pero bueno…..aqui esta el segundo.**

**iCarly no es mio es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**2 capitulo: HAY NO PUEDE SER.**

-fredditis carly ya se tardo en donde esta- dijo sam rompiendo el silencio que habían creado.

-no se, la vamos a buscar?-le pregunto el técnico a la carnívora.

-si-dijo sam levantándose de su asiento yendo hacia la puerta.

-emm…freddo la puerta no abre-dijo sam tratando de abrir la puerta del estudio.

-como que no abre-dijo freddie preocupado yendo hacia donde estaba sam.

-mira no abre-dijo sam igual de preocupada por: 1)estaba encerrada con freddie, Y 2)carly había cambiado la cerradura para que cuando este cerrada solamente se pueda abrir por fuera.

-oh oh-dijo freddie con los nervios al máximo-un momento, si carly esta abajo quien cerro la puerta?.

-no lo se, tal ve...-empezo a decir la rubia pero se detuvo ella misma al ver a dos niños de como seis años al frente de la puerta riendose con la llave.

-hola niños quienes son-dijo freddie tratando de que les digan quienes eran ya que los dos adolecentes no los conocen.

-jijiji-fue lo que dijeron los niños para despues salir corriendo.

-oigan vuelvan-dijo sam.

-parece que estaremos un largo tiempo aca-dijo freddie despues de unos segundos.

**Mientras tanto había una castaña amarrada a una sillla pidiendo ayuda.**

-Hola salvenme-gritaba carly- alex, nathan vuelvan-seguia gritando (los niños se llamaban asi,ellos eran los primos de los hermanos shays).

-si carly-dijo el niño con el cabelllo marron y ojos celestes (el es nathan) bajando las escaleras junto con otro niño igual pero con el cabello rubio y ojos marrones (el es alex).

-SUELTEMME-grito la morena ya que estaba amarrada desde hace como una hora.

-mmm NO-gritaron los niños divertidos por su hasaña mientras se dirigían a la computadora.

**Este es el segundo capitulo por fa envíenme un reviewpara que me digan como quedo lindo, gracioso, feo, horrible, corto aquí espero.**

**Bye.**


End file.
